


Non-Stop

by Rantaboutbees



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr can suck my dick, Alexander is angery, Eliza just doesn't even exist okay, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's not smut but it almost gets there, M/M, Nothing explicit really happens, Some pretty gay shit, You can imagine it though, for some of it, pretty suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantaboutbees/pseuds/Rantaboutbees
Summary: No one but John Laurens knows how to shut Alexander Hamilton up when he's on a roll, and Alexander Hamilton isn't complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hamilton fic, yayyy!
> 
> This actually got way more sexual than I expected, but ya know, when two dudes gotta bang, they gotta bang. I don't make the rules. Enjoy!

John's head jerked up at the sudden slam of a door.  
  
"Can you BELIEVE that Aaron Burr?"  
  
He smiled at the familiar voice and its usual complaints. A frazzled Alexander appeared in the doorway, eyes blazing.  
  
"Hello, love," John greeted warmly, pushing out his chair and standing up.  
  
Alex flashed him a rushed smile and gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder, then put his mind back to the task of griping about his rival.  
  
"Do you know what he did this time?" Alex demanded, his feet easily sliding back into their habit of angrily pacing throughout the living room.  
  
Laurens followed the fuming man with loving eyes, the corners of his mouth curling upwards. "No, what did he do?" He asked with gentle amusement.  
  
Alex spun on his heels towards John, extending an accusatory finger at no one in particular as he began his rant.  
  
"The audacity of that man! The United States Constitution is the very thing this new country needs to build and uphold its foundation and form a strong nation. We got this far, and he remains unwilling to put forth any effort or express his own opinions! I have fought next to that man in the very war that was declared just so we can have this exact opportunity, and what action does he take? None!" Alex marched over to John and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him close and staring into his enthralled eyes with a piercing fury. "You fought in that war, my beloved John Laurens," He growled, his face so close that the two of their noses were nearly touching. "Surely you must understand my frustration!"  
  
Alex went on and on, his warm breath adding to the rising heat in John's face as the freckled man lost himself in the deep and limitless eyes before him. John felt his cheeks and ears burning, and began to lose interest in whatever it was that Alex was saying, now simply enjoying the sound of the energized man's voice and the intense, fiery colour of his eyes. Alex pushed John's chest and grabbed his shoulders, gesturing wildly and raising his voice with every exclamation, as the love struck man he unloaded his emotions onto simply smiled and nodded in response.  
  
John smiled wider, blushed harder, and planted a small kiss on the corner of Alex's active mouth. Alex stared at him and faltered slightly in his speech, but did not stop. John could see his face turning red as he tripped over his words a few times more, though he didn't pause his angry speech for a moment.  
  
John gave him another warm smile, then threw his arms over Alex's shoulders and locked their lips together. The sound of the talkative man's voice immediately cut off, and John felt him begin to kiss back without a moment's hesitation. Alex's hands, which had been flying furiously through the air just a moment ago, now rested tenderly on John's waist and back. The two pressed their chests together, Alex only slightly more forcefully, and John slowly stepped backwards until his back was against the wall and Alex had him pinned.  
  
Alexander's now calm hands ran up and down John's chest, sliding under his coat and rubbing his soft skin. John felt his own heartbeat accelerating as Alex's careful fingers slid across his torso. He broke away from the kiss just long enough to catch his breath, while Alex smiled against his cheek, eyes closed. His hands made their way up John's chest and over his head, pulling the nervous young man's coat off as well.  
  
Alex's palms rubbed across John's bare chest, fingers tracing his freckles. John couldn't contain his wide grin, and Alex tipped his head forward and pressed his smiling lips onto his. John leaned eagerly towards him and the two held their heated bodies and open mouths together, relishing the feel and taste of one another.  
  
Alex placed his hands behind John's thighs and hoisted the younger man up. John wrapped his legs around Alex's torso, leaning against the wall directly behind him and keeping his arms around Alex's neck for support. He moved his lips to Alex's neck, pressing kisses and leaving hickeys everywhere he could reach. Alex tipped his head back, lowering John slightly and grinding gently against him. John's unsteady breath hitched, his legs tensing around Alex's waist. His fingers curled and his nails began to scrape against the older man's back, and he buried his face in Alex's neck, trying to press his waist forward into Alex's steady motions. He felt the grip on his thighs tighten and he looked up into Alex's intense, concentrated eyes.  
  
Alexander looked back at him, gaze softening. His grinds had started to get a little rough, but upon looking into those wide green eyes, he slowed.  
  
"I love you, my dearest John Laurens," he whispered.  
  
John leaned upwards and took in another long kiss, chin dipping forwards with every soft movement of Alex's waist below.  
  
He pulled away, quiet pants escaping his lips. "What were you saying about Aaron Burr, Alexander?" He murmured playfully.  
  
Alex just shook his head. "The man is a fool and a coward."  
  
"I know he is."  
  
The two of them held each other even closer, bodies burning as they kissed.  
  
John separated their lips one last time and smirked, eyes cast downward. "There really is a way to get you to stop talking, isn't there?"  
  
Alex snorted. "Well, good Laurens, I know how to get YOU talking."  
  
John grinned and Alex grinned back. The older man released his grip on the freckled man's legs, letting him stand back upon the ground. His hands made their way up John's thighs, and stopped at the top of his pants.  
  
The two smiled at each other, both fully aware of what was about to happen.  
  
"Well, John Laurens," Alex said. "Start talking."


End file.
